MDTX: Through Sorrow and Happiness Mist's Report
by Mist Hero
Summary: XOver Au, A report made by Mist Hero. Mist is sent to a new universe for recording purposes. During his stay he meets up with someone he knew and blends in her life...again. Interlude 1 Up. Based on OVA, some part of the Manga and the Movie.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I Do not own anything from Ah! My goddess to Zoids, meaning animes from A to Z…

This story perhaps is the prequel to Neon Adventure Goddess and a part of a story that I never ever posted in the Internet because it did not belong to any anime categories…

Oh well… Just to let you know this might give references from that story. And if you ask what the hell is going on in Neon Adventure Goddess and That other story… just let the words do some answering… and now onto the story and I'll be happy to tell you in mist's words….

Through Happiness and Despair… Mist's Report

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue Chapter

Freedom Fighters database

User : Mist Hero

Pass :

Id confirmed… Mist Hero Guardian of the Universe… Sub- Commander of Freedom fighters

Type your respected application

Command Yggdrasil Database open; FF database open; Archive open Name Mist's Travels Log

…………………………………………………………………………………………… Request Approved…

Command Show Requested Archive; New Report Name "My stay in the Yggdrasil Super Computer controlled universe world"; Record Voice and speech into word

Command has been approved… creating file archive… file created… press the Enter key to start……

click…

I had to admit I never really like some of the worlds that I have been going into. But this world, I had a mission and a desire of my own……

But everything had to have a history behind them right…… so let us start where some times it begins……

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Two figures stood along the railing. They both looked at the sight before them. A mountain range and the dark blue night sky before them lay it's wonderful image. The figures appear to be of a man and a woman

"Mist…" the woman began

"I know…"

"So will you…"

"For once in my life… I just want to settle with a girl like you.."

"What about me?"

"I can work…"

"No, what about who I really am"

"Oh that…"

"……"

"I promise to you… that I will protect and help you until my last breath… even with out my powers…"

A tear came out from the woman's cheek and then down. It was not a tear of do it now, it was a tear of happiness.

"Then I shall promise the same…" She then snuggled closer to Mist. Mist put an arm around her and then sighed of to the events of the past. Involving him and her for the most time. Then back to the scene to where he was. Alone with his girlfriend… His life…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Several years later, in a battlefield to which it looked like several wars was fought but it was only one.

"…What have I done…" A figure kneeled on the ground, rain dropping on him. A figure of a woman lay in his arms.

"…thank you…." She touched the figures face with her hand. After rubbing his cheek, the woman vanished slowly from everyone's gaze in the field.

She spoke again before completely vanishing to dust. "…Mist………" Her voice trailed of by the winds.

An object dropped from where her hand was and it clinked as it hit a rock below the man.

It was a ring. A gold ring with a diamond attached to it.

The man stood up looking at where the woman was and then stared blankly at the ring.

A voice came from behind, "I'm sorry father…" said by a boy

Somehow he wanted revenge for his very close friend. Anger and rage filled his brown eyes. He gritted his teeth.

An earthly shock took everyone in the place out of balance. They tried to calm him down but everyone failed.

He grabbed his cape and swung it to cover him. Once the cape covered him he spun around then vanished into thin air.

------------------------------------------------------------------

After that moment I felt very much to kill people to find the culprit behind it. Apparently I was so enraged that I took as targets were stars and meteorites. Because I never did find him. That bastard used her against me. Twice. She was my weakness in his eyes. But she really was my fuel in still continuing this life. Now she was gone with my own hands. He must be laughing about it right now, To see me the greatest guardian to have ever lived be in pain over her. But I guess it was my own fault that she was stolen from my own house years ago. Hell he even took my first daughter and used her too. But fighting with her twin siblings was a bit off.

Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing. But mostly because of what she did that gave me no hesitation on attacking her like that.

She cried a tear.

A sign I saw the first time when I met her. It meant to attack her and she will survive. I did the first time and she survived. But now… she did not.

Some of my friends said, "Mist you have to move on…… what would she say if she saw you like that?"

Others said, "Forget her man… you have a family to take care of and You have Rei right? You even have your lost kids"

My wife said, "I know you are hurt by her death after all she was your old wife… but I want you to let it go now…"

I had to leave them. From all of those comments I had to swallowed it all in. I went on several journeys to refresh my status.

I did eventually snap out of it but still was scared to lose friends and family members like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------

1 year after that incident. Evil had to take measure.

The space colony ark was now armed and ready to fire on earth. The freedom fighters formed up an attack force and went. They did not survive.

Heroes are found in all of us even if we are but as dark as nothingness. A group volunteered to go and end this threat. It was lead by Shadow and Sonic. The two hedgehogs knew what they were doing and was going to take on for most which was going against the Biolizard.

I waited outside with my Phoenix Gundam as I surveyed the ship from space. Shadow, he was well a creation of humans. He never got fond of humans well maybe except around Zero and Me but still he never spoke to people. Zero and me did train him to use his Chaos based attacks more than he could.

As I soon saw in my screen the fight had continued outside the space ship. Both Shadow and Sonic are now super powered from the seven chaos emeralds I collected before hand. The fight continued until the Bio lizard was defeated. But this did not stop the ship from crashing to earth. I had to do what I did best: Save the world. But a radio contact broke my desire to help.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Mist do you hear me?" A voice cracked from the radio.

"Yeah…." Mist answered back

"Mist listen… There is a energy disbalance detected on that ship! Don't get near it!"

"Why?" Mist looked at the scene before him.

"Because…" That as far as he go when two objects of silver and gold shot their powers to stop the ship in it's tracks. A bright light covered the ship as to pushing it back. Mist covered his eyes with his arms still peeking on the immense light that was being produced. It also ticked on him. Two forces.

One was from both shadow's and sonic's chaos energy. The other he felt before. Something familiar…

Then all was quiet again. Mist looked at his screen and saw sonic getting back on the ship. Then a green light appeared out of nowhere and began to grow larger. From that moment he knew what was going to happen.

A time shift….

No it could not be a time shift but it was more like a…

"SHADOW! SONIC!" He yelled for them if they even were alive. But when the green light was gone, it did not leave any trail of them or the ship.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The powers of both of them as well as the power generated by the eclipse cannon and space colony ark caused a major disbalance of space-time dimension barriers sending all of them to another place and time.

To where and when they are I don't have the answers. So it was the time to ask someone who knew everything as well to maybe where she could be.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A wedding in a church a few years back

"…Mist do you accept the terms that has been given to ever survive and live with your wife with out your powers?"

"I do" mist replied.

Mist stood putting a ring on his wife's right hand. He looked at her blue eyes.

God seeing this bowed slightly at the sight of two people who has become one in a holy place.

"You may kiss the bride" he spoke up.

They kissed in front of their friends and relatives. Not really the first time but the first time as a married couple. Then they broke off.

Both of them looked at the rest of the group. God took their hands and put them together. He looked at them and then started.

"I know present to everyone, Mist Hero and Belldandy Hero"

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: To not freak you out with my prologue… well I did state I would be referring with my other story so there it is. It should also connect to some of the events I placed in Neon Adventure Goddess. So hang with me further cause' chapter 1 will be going into the world you should all know.

Okay Phoenix Gundam originally came from Gundam Wing… It was the Wing Gundam 0 piloted by Heero.

……

And of course…

……

Please Read and Review!


	2. The Apocalypse of a New World and Person

Disclaimer: I don't own anything……… and this will go on for the rest of the chapters I write……

A/N: Sorry if I do start my prologues from my created out of nowhere story… which is named MDTX… But that just how it started anyway… so I guess I'll proceed with the Oh! My goddess world now……

Chapter 1: The 'apocalypse' of a new world and a new person

---------------------------------------------------------

Walking in the heavens at that time was at most importance was…… well…… horrid

Mostly because of what I did last year to one of their kind.

A goddess……

A kind gentle loving goddess……

Everybody knew her in the heavens… maybe in hell as well but that just about it. Everyone was pissed at me at that time.

I told myself 'She did it to save what I have been trying to save…. Life…'

At times I wish she can just have told me…… No… she couldn't… she was under control…

I promised her that I would never read her mind unless I asked at times. But she kindly well declined.

I had to talk to him. The only person who knows of her whereabouts as well as the missing ship. Then I came across two familiar goddesses while I was walking.

Urd and Skuld……

Oh how I hated to be there in front of them…

I mean their sister was Belldandy. And what I could possibly imagine from them is they held a grudge on me…

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hi…" Mist waved slightly at the women before him, obviously glaring at him.

Urd raised an eyebrow, "Hi." She spoke very clear but that worried Mist.

Skuld in the other hand took out her mallet and was leaning on it, "Hi…"

"Bye…" Mist tried to escape when a voice interrupted him

"Why did you do it? Why?" Urd spoke up at last.

Mist looked back at her.

"She wanted me too…"

"What just like when you first met?" Skuld's voice a little angry in tone.

"Yes… now I you may please go. I need to talk with some one…"

Skuld looked at Urd. Urd looked back at her sibling. Then they turned to Mist.

"We forgive you Mist… and we just want to know why really…"

Forgiven already. Mist did not expect that from both of them. But he had been thinking that for awhile what to say to them. Now for the answer of the second part…

"Thank you I guess… and for why she just wanted me to…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

After our conversation I went to the Upper heavens as I named it. Because Gods and Goddesses can't really name them. It was assigned to us humans.

Upper heavens ain't different from the heavens… Maybe except for the fact that it is only a home for one person.

And I found him.

God.

The most powerful and feared being of everything and everyone he created. Even me. He watched everyone from any perspective he wants and in accordance to his 'plan' that he never revealed to anyone. Alright… maybe to some chosen people and me. But barely enough for a person to know what the task was for. And being so powerful still gave him restrictions to his own use of his power. Apparently he was just sitting there in a beach chair and wore sunglasses. And the most outstanding part is that he remained well my image. Although he has a nice white/silver color scheme. God can transform himself to look like a certain person. At time he would go down to earth and pretend to be a old beggar giving advices to people that needs it the most.

Anyway we always start our conversation with a nice glance then saying 'hi' to each other and me kneeling before him. I had to go straight to the point…

---------------------------------------------------------

"Um… about…"

"Shadow?" God asked

"yeah…"

God stared at him more and found another question.

"Belldandy?"

God hit the spot. A very, very Hard spot.

"y-y-ye-es…." Mist said nervously

--------------------------------------------------------

Normally he wouldn't reveal it. But this ended being as a well…

--------------------------------------------------------

"Mist I have a task for you." God asked as he was breaking the silence between them.

Mist blinked.

"Is it another skirmish?"

"No."

"Then what is it about?"

"A world I want you to explore…"

-------------------------------------------------------

He describes this world as sort of like our own world. I've been in lots of other worlds, mainly because God sent me there. Sometimes accident happens and I get sent there. Some worlds I've been to are like worlds of wars and well old time like samurais and ninjas. Some might be the future. But rarely a modern world like ours.

So he told me to record and associate with the people there. And what sent me flying was…. I had to be an under cover god.

Me a god……

I thought that it might be bad idea at time. Because I didn't really like being a god. And hell I fought gods. Only rouge gods and demons………

Then again it was only under cover…

So from that I still kept my human abilities. And being a god has it's draw backs.

He did say however to make tattoos in my forehead as well as my cheeks. He let me choose the one on my forehead and I picked a diamond, a silver diamond. The one for the cheek I did not have a choice. They were automatic, blue upside down triangles below each of my eye.

He also instructed me if I am there, to get a house and a job. He also said to say good-bye to my relatives and family. Which I did except to Rei and Zero's group and him as well……

I waited for more instructions only to be found waiting for the next day for my departure to this new world.

The day came quickly for me. It was just maybe an hour or two deep in my thoughts about the rules and guidelines in being a god and the rules there. As well as making new friends maybe. I said my last good byes and found my self, facing God.

----------------------------------------------------

"This is it then… well see ya!" Mist turned around and began to walk to the portal when he stopped at the voice.

"Mist…" god begun, "Come here for a second."

Mist raised an eyebrow and walked in front of God.

"You forgot this…" Reaching into his pocket, he slowly recovered a long chain of gold and closed it into his hands. Then he took Mist's hands and dropped it there. Mist then opened it to find a necklace, a special necklace. In the end of the necklace was a ring. A gold ring with a diamond encrusted in it. It was his old wife's ring.

---------------------------------------------------

I thought I felt a tear run down my cheek when I saw it. A ring full of love and memories. A ring I never would have thought she removed from her hands from the day she wore it until the day she died. It was precious to her. Now I hold it or let it dangle in the necklace I always wore.

Then he also gave a box with it. It was a big box and when I touched it… it was some sort of energy source I can use as well as people from the world I was going into.

When I did open it, inside where power bracelets… really powerful ones…

Maybe I was going into a sort of war world but I did not care about that for now.

So I walked into the portal and began to make my quick and painless journey. At first I only saw bright light then…

-------------------------------------------------

He blinked

"What the…"

He found himself somewhere in a street. It was not old it was like the modern houses in Japan. But where in japan. He scanned his surroundings to see a new paper stand. He glanced at the newspaper to see that he was at…

"Nekomi, Japan…"

And all this time he had been everywhere around the world. But he was wrong…

He looked around a bit more and saw people staring at him.

-------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately I found a house near an abandoned temple an It was really cheap from the money I have… well God gave… and a bit from my travels…

3 days… three stinking days I still did not find a job so I spent my money wisely to buy food and any necessities that I might use. I don't even have friends not with one single god or goddess. Even a human! I concluded back then 'Must be my hair…'

Then it happened… While I was going home from shopping instant noodles… I saw a shaft of violet light from the heavens to a part of the forest from the horizon. I glanced at anybody that might have noticed seemingly nothing and no one has seen it. I quickly got to my house and dropped of the materials and quickly went there in a teleport. Moments later I found my self, staring into the bright light, from behind a tree. I also noticed a kid age around 4 or 5 with black hair staring the same at the light. The light began to fade to reveal a girl more likely now that I know a goddess. Anyhow the goddess was as short as the kid who was staring at her.

At that moment the goddess turned around noticing that she was not alone swinging her long brown hair in the process. I was not able to tell what I felt when I saw her face and her hairstyle. I could have been almost in a coma or just happy to see that face again for real. But I could not remember. Then I remembered what God told me about Belldandy, that she was from a goddess named Verdandi. Not by birth but was just created out of nowhere. Now I was staring into a younger version of Belldandy approaching the boy. And to top it of and rack my nerves about it they introduced each other…

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello I'm Belldandy!" Putting a hand out to the frightened and most likely scared boy.

The boy seemed to think about it and examined her hand. Then he took it and shook their hand.

"Hi. I'm Keiichi, Keiichii Morisato…" said the boy making a smile as he took her hand.

--------------------------------------------------

God did however hear my thoughts and appeared behind me as a ghostly form he used to talk to people. Some of which can sometimes find someone talking to themselves.

--------------------------------------------------

'Is that her?' Mist continued to stare at the tiny goddess with the boy playing around mostly.

"No, You only see her image not really her."

'But she… she acts like her.' The goddess was now pointing at a butterfly little Keiichi caught. ' and… very much like her…'

"Mist you must understand not to reveal anything from her past life… But do accompany her in this new world…"

'You mean it is her!'

"Yes and no…"

Mist thought for a second or two.

'Okay I'll watch her… but it still wont hide the fact that I miss her……'

---------------------------------------------------

I had to lay low for when the time was right. I kept watching them. Belldandy never did see a glimpse of me but she was getting all nervous but she did turn it down because of the fun she was having with her new playmate.

A week. They have been having fun for a week. Then a festival came in the temple grounds where they were playing. Belldandy ah… the memories… anyway… was curious of the stuff they do in festivals. She was accompanied by the same boy by the name of Keiichi Morisato.

I heard that name before in our world and it was Megumi Morisato, mother of Sayoko Morisato. Megumi did speak of an older brother once but she never did tell anyone about it.

So they were just flashing through the place, Looking for anything great and nice (Which was everything Belldandy saw). She came across a ring. A golden ring with a diamond cut in it. It was preferably the same ring I gave to my Belldandy. Keiichi saw her interest on it but well he was short in money. So they continued on.

Later that night I found the two along and under a cherry tree. Apparently they were just finished on their pinky swear. Keiichi went off and to my guess something to make her 'girlfriend' happy. But something hit me when he left. A person spoke to me, and from the voice was a bit off from God when he spoke in his own voice……

Kami-sama…

For sometime now he has been watching both of us. And wanted me to come near Belldandy. When I came near her she was startled at first but then again she was worried about something. Then I remembered. She was not yet in the position to be making promises like that. So Kami-sama, her father, gave her a warning to make him forget about her. He also commanded me to escort her back to the heavens after she was finished making her forget.

The next day I found my self sitting in a tree watching the two speak. Fortunately Keiichi understood what was going to happen to Belldandy so he decided to make her forget about her. He also promised to remember her once he and Belldandy would ever meet again. Belldandy was surprised a bit but she had to do it. She cleared him off with all of the memories he had about that weak. Well not cleared merely locked away deep in his brain. While the process was being done he dropped a ring into the ground. And to my surprise it was the ring Belldandy has taken interest of. So I picked it up and took Belldandy back to the heavens.

The ride was one of those that just want to make me cry. It was just too sad to see Belldandy like that. All in despair of that boy.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Cheer up… please" Mist gently put a hand on her shoulder. She began to calm down a little.

"Why? Sniff Why?" she asked still crying.

"You should ask Kami-sama as I don't know right now" 'Cause I have not read the goddamned book of rules!"

----------------------------------------------------------

I for all eternity hate seeing someone like her to be crying. After the ride she went off in pursue of her mentor who was Celestine. I also had an urgent call from Kami-sama and I hate him already……

God was a bit better… but Kami-sama…… give me a break!

He wanted me to write a report on Belldandy's stay on earth as well as mine…

A report?

You have got to be joking me… But anyway I did do it.

After that tremendous amount of paperwork I had to check up on her still and this mentor of hers, Celestine.

----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading but please read and Review!


	3. The Student and Two Teachers

Chapter 2: The Student and Two Teachers

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I continued to watch Belldandy. Also recording anything unusual about her. I also studied how everything works in the heavens and hell. Hell a place I've been to just to demons.

Also did research on the God class system. This system marks gods power levels. God told me that I was a Class 0. When I did present my self to other people with that title, they would say in surprise. 'You're in the council?'

I also learned that promises from any god or goddess, like in my world, were very strong. Certain God Classes can promise. So I had the answer to Belldandy's question…

I also researched Belldandy's family and relatives. And to my surprise her elder sister was Urd, goddess of past. Yeah a real knock out for the most part. I mean Urd is not dead yet in my world but that was okay. I guess

Celestine for the most part is a God. He is very kind to Belldandy and to a point that Belldandy had feelings for him. And He was Belldandy's Mentor.

Me… though still dumped with a lot of Paperwork… was sleeping one day and…

----------------------------------------------------------

Mist was sleeping away while four towering papers stacked on his desk. A small figure peeked in from the slightly opened door. Then the small figure raced to the sleeping person's chair. The figure giggled a little at the sight of her bodyguard.

"Belldandy…" mist muttered. The figure giggled even more and sent her face in front of Mist. Mist heard the sound of giggling in his ears. He then slowly opened his eyes. Then it focused to see a young girl's head in front of him, about 2 inches away from his. Mist gasped as to who it was.

"AH!" Mist shouted and rocked his desk causing the towering paper to topple over him and the little girl. The little girl shout also in surprise as they were covered with paper. Immediately a person came in.

"Belldandy!" He shouted in a soft voice.

Belldandy popped her head out of the pile with an innocent smile in her face, "Teacher!"

Mist popped out next rubbing his head. Then he looked around him and saw that his office was now a mess. "Aw man……" Mist muttered as he slowly got up. Then with a wave of his hand all the paper, scattered everywhere, disappeared and was returned to 4 towering stacks of paper.

"Wow…" Belldandy awed at the power of Mist. Mist heard her and smiled.

"I am sorry for Belldandy's actions." A voice interrupted Mist's smile. Mist turned and looked at the person standing in the door way.

"It was not her fault……" Mist scratching his. Mist then took his hand out and reached out for the person's hand. "My name is Mist Hero."

The man then took the offering and shook it. "Celestine, God Class 1. If you don't mind asking what class are you?"

"Um Class 0 unlimited…"

"Class 0? Are you in…"

Mist cut him off as he knew what the question was, "No I'm not in the council…"

"Oh… Well Belldandy can we go now?" He turned at Belldandy who was still awing at Mist's power.

"Um… I have a question…" Belldandy approached Mist. She signaled Mist to be whispered upon. She whispered a bit silent but that was good enough for Mist. Belldandy then broke off.

"Do you?" She asked.

"Um maybe I can…"

"Pleeease…." She pleaded with her eyes full of something that is hard to resist. 'Those beautiful eyes….' Mist thought as he just can't resist them.

"OH all right…"

"Thank you… Teacher Mist…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Every once in a while people, even gods and goddesses, can choose their own motive in life… and Belldandy chose me as her other teacher. Celestine and the rest of heaven were stunned at her choice. Two teachers…… ah well it was her choice.

So what I taught her are just some stories of earth. Things what humans do in their everyday life. Celestine on the other hand taught her on how a goddess should be. Sometimes though she hides from us and I find myself worrying about her and Celestine not losing his cool.

Every now and then I would go back to my house and pay off the bill, which Kami-sama allowed. But when I came back I always brought something for Belldandy. Accidentally though I brought her soda, not knowing she gets drunk of it. I got lucky no one saw her drunk. But she was very… interesting when she was drunk.

A couple of months of training and Belldandy became a Class 2 goddess. I congratulated her and gave her a gift, which is a yellow scarf that I bought back from earth. I guess from that time she was happy to have something else to wear rather than just the typical goddess earrings and necklaces. At the ceremony I also met this world's Loki. At first I had to be careful… I mean in our world he put pranks on me as well as the rest of my friends though he was banished to somewhere that I don't want to ask my twin evil brother, Zero, where he sent Loki… but I did not find him to be like that at all here. Maybe he did prank and joke around the humans on earth and maybe to other gods around him, but he is a change god here. Maybe being in the council of heavens was enough to rethink his duties.

Belldandy grew further in height and her as well beauty. To top that off she can sing pretty well (knock me off my footing and floated in air). As her physical state grew, her mental state grew as well. She learned a lot off stuff from either Celestine or me. After a couple of months after Belldandy was promoted to a Class 2 Goddess, Skuld the goddess of present was born. Kami-sama already drew out plans for Skuld and her mentor was going to be Thor for a while. I was guessing what Skuld would turn out to be and from my point of view of Belldandy here and in our world well she might have the same attitude. (Possessive, Mallet at ready and a lot of ice cream…)

After so much paper work, getting distracted by Belldandy's constant surprises and disastrous towering paperwork as well as the constant nurge of me of bugging the Valkeires and Commander Mist… (Maybe letting them chase after me after I played the 'Ride of the Valkeries' which they couldn't catch me of course) Kami-sama called me. He wanted to talk about Belldandy…

-------------------------------------------------------

"Mist." Kami-sama was sitting on his desk and office. He was looking at non other than Mist.

"Yes sir…" Mist replied bowing.

There was a brief silence and Kami-sama broke the silence.

"Mist, Belldandy your student will become a Class 1 Goddess after three days…"

Mist blinked, "Um sir… why didn't you ask for Celestine?"

"You are the only one who can give her gifts from earth, am I not correct?"

"No…"

"Make her day special… Just find her a suitable gift for her promotion…"

Mist thought for a second or two.

"Okay… Thank you for the reminder." Mist turned to leave when Kami-sama spoke again.

"Do not fail her…" He spoke very firmly

Mist turned and looked back, a smirk appeared in his face. "I will never fail her."

---------------------------------------------------------

A gift… well from earth I guess…

From what I have read, Goddesses and Gods are rarely at first class ID. So it must be really special to Belldandy. Then it hit me, a gift would be something everlasting yet very romantic, special and memorable.

So I had to look for something she likes. Birds were the first to hit me… but what kind of bird… no, birds don't last that long…

A thought hit me again but this time it was for a really rare bird. One that can live forever.

My world and this world did share some geographical and legendary equality. From further research I did find locations and artifacts that I also found in my world. Such as the Phoenix Sword, a mark of someone to be channeled through with the physical strength of a knight with the magical properties of a wizard thus a Wizard Knight. I wasn't really looking for that anyway. Because if you look for it and you already have a Phoenix Sword then it will disappear when you enter the cavern or dungeon. The place I went to was a Phoenix Shrine, home to the very rare phoenixes as well as the phoenix sword.

A Phoenix was a great gift to Belldandy. So I called upon one and a red bird came. It had blue eyes and a beautiful set of wings. I said to myself 'Perfect!'.

I quickly went back to the heavens and hid it for later. Though I was faced with a report on what gift I chose… stupid Kami-sama… But I was just waiting for a face to be happy and surprised. I did not show up for any meetings and appointments for the next two days until the day came.

I entered the room and the preparations were set elegantly. Gods and goddesses gathered up as fast as anyone can tell. Man that place looked like a bachelorette party Rei went to before she got married to me… sigh… I guess it was really a very special occasion. I mean a goddess adored by a lot of gods. Some gods tried to date her but ended up by Belldandy saying 'You're very brave… but I'm sorry I have to say no…' very kindly. That's why gods still chase her like she was a rabbit and the gods were the eagles and vultures trying to grab her but Belldandy was rather quick but still gentle.

---------------------------------------------------------

The event was coming close. Mist stood with Celestine and the rest of the council. Skuld and Urd was also there. Kami-sama was also present on the stage. Gods and Goddesses had their attention to the stage as the Commander of the Valkeries, Mist, came out with microphone.

"I present to all of the Gods and Goddesses in this very room…" She signaled at her right for someone to come out. Everyone followed where she was signaling to.

Everyone went into silence, as Belldandy came out from off stage.

A smile came across Mist's face. Belldandy was wearing a blue and white robe. She also wore gold necklace and earrings. She also wore gold bracelets on each hand as well as a ring on both her hands. What Mist was surprised of was she was wearing the scarf he gave her. It was worn around her hair pulling it up in a bundle then down.

Belldandy came beside Mist (valkerie). Mist (Valkerie) glanced at her and turned back to the crowd.

"…Belldandy, First Class goddess, Goddess of Present!"

Everyone in the room clapped their hands at the ceremony. Balloons and party paper began to rain from the ceiling. Mist also clapped along. Mist glanced at Kami-sama, who was signaling to give her the gift. Mist looked at where Belldandy was and saw that most of the gods were throwing themselves in front of Belldandy wanting an autograph and maybe some giving gifts. Belldandy did sign some but was walking away. Mist had to move quick so he whistled very loud. Everyone in the room was silenced again, even the goddess of honor. Mist raised his arm to his shoulder level and appeared to be waiting. Gods and Goddesses just looked at him. Then they heard flapping wings from outside. The flapping sound grew louder as something was coming this way.

Mist then sensed it coming closer and spoke.

"To the goddess of honor, Belldandy…… I give you…" A bird then landed in Mist's arm. Every one in the room stared at the red bird that just landed on Mist's arm. "…A Phoenix."

------------------------------------------------------

If I have not seen it gods and goddesses were just stunned at my gift. Of course Belldandy was happy at my gift.

After the event, gods and some goddesses flocked around me. Hitting me with any questions about Belldandy, where did you get the Phoenix and a hell of a lot of questions…… so I escaped it. Kami-sama also said 'What a great gift Mist, thank you…'

Well at least they said it. But Belldandy said it to me and I could just live happily ever after. After all one must be proud of his or her student even if they are that beautiful…

------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, teacher Mist…" Belldandy said while brushing the phoenix on her shoulder

------------------------------------------------------

She did name the phoenix 'Blue Flare'. The meaning to it is to her self only. Sometimes life can be full of wonders then comes to a stoop when you least expect it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Apocalypse to some people means destruction and chaos… but there is another meaning to it than just that…

It goes like this… something revealed to be of great and precious importance our eyes has ever looked upon or our ears heard upon or our nose has ever smelled upon that it is considered that we can die any day after seeing or hearing that object or truth.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Also please read and review……


	4. Exile and A New Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn drop of anything in the world… grrr…

Chapter 3: Exile and A New Chance

----------------------------------------------------------

From what I read before Belldandy became a First class goddess, Gods and Goddesses are given and angel to command over and control. These angels are the somewhat traditional type. White feathered wings, Beautiful face and wore robes that swirls down her body. One thing I know from angels here are they reflect their master's or controllers emotions. They also sing with them. The angels back home are a bit… what can I say… powerful. Take Rei for example, she's one of the most powerful angels around I guess.

Belldandy got her Angel after she became a First Class. I was very stunned that the angel looked like Belldandy, But I congratulated her I guess. Her powers also grew when she was promoted. Her use of wind as her elemental was great (Cause I can use wind as well…). That plus her ability to heal people are getting better. To top that off, on her account it is labeled Unlimited, which means she is trusted by Kami-sama.

Urd perhaps is not what you call successful… Well I did dig up a ton of info about her. About being Kami-sama and the queen of hell's daughter and that she is a half demon, half goddess. She is more likely concerned with potion making or what I would call alchemy. Her powers are a bit destructive than Belldandy. Fire and Lightning are her specialty elements. But she still a class 2 goddess, not to mention a restriction on her account…. Sigh… that means she breaks a lot of rules. Almost as if she is like Urd in my world.

Skuld turned out pretty well for a little goddess. But still she has to do more training. But her weapon of choice was a little mallet… Must be Thor's idea… Her account has Goddess of Future and Limited which means Kami-sama doesn't fully trust you.

As for myself… I was not able to get an angel because I lacked training. I didn't even bother, because I already have an angel for a wife. But still I was dumped with paperwork and it seems it does not end. Though I still find time to do little spars with prideful Thor, but after a couple of rounds he does give up. I even have time to 'teach' Belldandy about controlling her newly acquired powers as well as anger if it helps. I also still visited my house and paying of the rent ( I don't know how but my wallet seems to have an infinite amount of money if you ask me…) I also was given a title for my account; Mist Hero, God Class 0 Type 2 Unlimited, God of Power, maybe because of Thor's mismatches with me.

Three weeks after Belldandy became a first class goddess, Celestine took her to a site known as the Judgement Gate. The Judgement Gate was used to test the love of a Human and Goddess or God. They have to walk through it, if they pass through completely then their love is true and that they are blessed by Kami-sama. If however their love was not true then they were split up and was never to meet again even if one really loves the other but is not returned for real. I passed the gate twice in my lifetime… one was with Belldandy then the second was with Rei.

Apparently Celestine brought Belldandy in a middle of a ceremony. They both watched as both went through the gate. As they passed through, only the goddess was left and there was no sign of the human. For the hell I know Belldandy was shocked when she saw this. Celestine then shared his view to Belldandy, which was to take over the human world, then he destroyed the Judgement Gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alarms blared signaling something

'ALL PERSONEL CAPTURE THE GOD CELESTINE' the voice shouted. 'REPEAT, CELESTINE MUST BE APPREHENDED IMMEDIATELY'

Mist was confused of what was happening. Then a thought came over him. 'Wait Belldandy is with him….'

"OH SHIT!" He swore.

Mist quickly drew his sword and teleported to where he could feel Belldandy's presence. Mist appeared shortly to face a barren like wasteland. There was pieces of rocks and white stone coming from one point. Then he glanced to see Celestine being apprehended by the Guardians of Heavens. Belldandy was in front off him. Mist quickly rushed in but something stopped him. He watched from a distance, belldandy's angel appeared and was really angry. A flash of light blinded Mist as he covered his eyes.

A moment later, Mist glanced back to his surprised the Guardian of Heavens was gone. Mist quickly went in the scene. But before he arrived Celestine summoned a barrier around Belldandy. More Guardians of Heavens as well as Valkeries then apprehended Celestine. Mist rushed to Belldandy. She was trapped and was almost to crying.

"Are you alright… Belldandy?" Mist asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Okay stand back…" Mist held his sword up high and then quickly took it down the shield. The shield did not even collapse. He repeated the process again and again when Belldandy spoke up.

"Please stop teacher……" she pleaded. "You can't break this shield…"

"No…" Mist spoke, "I won't leave you alone here." His sword began to be surrounded by a purple like aura. Belldandy was staring in shock and wonder.

Mist then took the sword high up in the air aiming downwards.

"Esuna Shield breaker!" Mist muttered as he dropped the sword with his hands to the ground. Then the violet aura quickly rushed to the shield. Cracks then began to appear in the shield. Then it broke. Belldandy braised her self as the pieces of the shield might hit her. It did not come.

"Open your eyes Belldandy." Mist voice finally reaching her. Belldandy slowly opened her eyes to see that the broken pieces was just floating. But that did not take Belldandy's attention. She was looking straight into Mist's eyes. Usually they were brown but it was glowing a piercing color of blue. His hand was frozen in front of her. Then he waved his hands upwards then threw something backwards. Then the pieces moved to the direction where he could have thrown something. The pieces then hit the ground then broke into more several pieces. Mist turned back to Belldandy. She was still in a fright but she saw Mist's eyes have become brown again. He then reached out a hand.

"Come on Belldandy." He said softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that incident I left Belldandy alone for a while, while I report directly to Kami-sama and the council. For up the batter was Celestine who was handcuffed. The Council has decided to send him away in the Moon Prison as a low class inanimate object. He was to remain locked up for the rest of eternity. Since the Judgement Gate was destroyed, the wish granting committee was examining the candidates more than what they have been doing before the incident.

As for myself, They have congratulated me on being there on time. God of course blocked my powers from Yggdrasil so it did not detect anything unusual. Kami-sama also said congratulations on saving his daughter but she must be erased of the whole incident. They picked Urd but I said I would do it because I can still talk to her.

When I got to her room, it was pretty nice with a wardrobe, a bed, a table as well as a dresser. I examined the room first to see no one there except me and Belldandy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um.. Belldandy?" Mist asked.

There was no response.

"Look about what happened to Celestine um…. I'm sorry…"

"……"

"Please Belldandy," Mist approached her more "You can't do this to yourself."

Tears began to fill her dull blue eyes.

Mist hissed a little at the sight. After all he does hate girls crying in front of him, and even girls that are very kind.

"I was ordered to erase your mind about the accident… and I wish you are back to normal." Mist saw Belldandy perked up a little.

Mist closed his eyes and muttered every curse words at himself. Then he kissed Belldandy's forehead. Belldandy who was in trauma could only cry more.

Mist broke off and a ball of light appeared on his palm. "I'm really sorry, I wish you can forgive me…" He then forced the ball of light onto her head and there was a flash of light.

"You… are…. Forgiven…" Belldandy muttered before she fell asleep. But Mist did not hear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week and everything was erased. It really is getting annoying erasing memories but it was for the best I guess. Even though it was just a spell, it can still be remembered at the right time.

She woke up with new to her face that Celestine was on a very urgent meeting and he won't be back for a while. Even though she cared for Celestine, she still went about with her usual activities. As for myself, Kami-sama has reduced my paperwork so I can teach Belldandy. Even though she's a first class goddess, she still had a lot to learn. He also told me to train her to a wish granting status goddess.

My schedule was changed by the events and I had to keep my mouth shut about that incident. In a day Belldandy and I will just meditate and calm our minds off (Usually she sleeps away after a while… and I did take a picture of it). We also practice on what to do when this happens in an event. Sometimes I find myself peeking into another business. Belldandy was still watching that Keiichi. In her room as well there were some pictures of Keiichi and Celestine. I was surprised I was also in her collection. I guess she may have forgotten Celestine and she turned to someone else.

One day anyway…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy was watching Keiichi in a screen. Her eyes, if anyone can see, were absolutely falling onto the boy. Mist walked in silently and watched the scene.

'She's day dreaming……' Mist then glanced at the screen. In the screen it looks like Keiichi was entering a ball. 'High school dance…' He watched Keiichi in agony that he doesn't have a date, at all.

Mist did what he did best (at times that is): Tactical Surprise. Mist placed a hand on Belldandy's shoulder. This action made her jump so fast that she looked like someone with super powered airshoes make a boost jump from the ground. In other words Belldandy was surprised. She looked at Mist and she did blush.

"It's… um…" Belldandy tried to explain but she was completely nervous.

Mist saw the event and scene right before him. Of course sometimes he would use it in blackmails but this one was different.

"Come with me Belldandy." He placed an assuring hand behind her back and slowly pushed her. He also shut the computer off.

Belldandy looked at her teacher with the eyes of well curiosity. "Um sir…" she squeaked in a gentle tone that will make all Belldandy fans out there screaming their heads off.

"You're not in trouble." That's all he said when both of them vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you guys like it?

Please Read and Review!


	5. Boy meets Girl scratch that Goddess

Disclaimer: The nuclear missiles are pointed at me if I do own Oh My goddess…… but really does it really have to be that way…. In other words I don't own it…

Chapter 4: Boy meets Gi… er scratch that... Goddess… again

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy and Mist appeared out of now where. They were standing outside a big auditorium. Belldandy looked around and noticed something…

"We're in.." Belldandy started before Mist glanced at her.

"Change into something you can dance in…" Mist said in a calm voice turning away from the goddess.

"But…" She tried to complain.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Mist said, still not turning to meet the eyes of the goddess. Giving in Belldandy clasped her hands together as she silently prayed. Her clothes began to glow and turn into a soft white cloth around her. When the dress was formed, she squeaked a little.

"Ready…"

Mist turned back to her and had his conscious drop his jaw. He's physical facial expression, a smile. In front of him was Belldandy in a dress for formal occasions. Her peanut butter colored long hair was loosely down her back. She wore in side was a long sleeved turtle neck t-shirt. On top of it was a long maroon dress that had thin straps on her shoulders. Around her waist was the long yellow scarf Mist gave him.

"You look wonderful Belldandy, Now for your date for tonight…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I explained to her that she was going to have one dance with that boy, Keiichi, tonight. I also said that after the party I'd change the memory of the other people, making them forget about Belldandy and myself. I said to her to have fun. I mean this is just a High school prom

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist led Belldandy inside were the prom was starting. Couples are already dancing in the stage. Mist looked around to see Keiichi all alone.

'This is our chance!' Mist thought. He looked at Belldandy.

"Belldandy…" that got her attention, "…He's over there…" Mist pointed to where Keiichi sat drinking away.

Belldandy nodded and proceeded to meet her date for tonight. Mist then went into the side and took out a camera. He started shooting (Not with bullets) the couples and scenery the prom committee designed.

The table Keiichi sat was mostly empty, because most of the people in there are either dancing or watching from the sidelines, all with someone to share the night with.

Keiichi sighed mentally, 'I knew it was a bad idea…' He thought, 'I wish that black mailer can go to hell!'

Mist was taking pictures when he sneezed. He rubbed his nose and continued back on his photo shoot.

Keiichi thought of ways on mostly about mechanics and anything that had wheels on it. His thought were broken when a voice interrupted.

"Hello…" Came a very, very sweet voice. Keiichi looked up to see a girl, a beautiful girl indeed. 'Wha…. Wait why is she here?'

Keiichi pulled all the courage he got down from his gut and uttered the only question he can come up with… "Yes?"

The girl giggled a little making Keiichi shiver at the tone of her small giggle. "Can we dance?"

Signals then went blazing off in Keiichi head. He had never been asked by a girl before. Not even a girl as beautiful as the girl in front of him. And from the looks of the girl she was serious and very kind. 'Wait… I don't deserve a girl like this….' He looked up to see the girls face. She cocked her head to the side having a clueless face. Keiichi smiled nervously.

"Um Okay…" He said quietly.

Meanwhile back with Mist… He was listening to the conversation and well…… 'ATA BOY!' He screamed in his head.

Keiichi lead the girl to the dance floor. Keiichi shrugged when he noticed that she was taller than him. He felt shivers down his spine when he saw most of the male population was glaring at him and girls where ranting about who was more beautiful. Mist was getting annoyed by the ranting… he quickly put a charm on Keiichi and Belldandy making them only hear themselves, each other, the music and himself. Belldandy giggled a little more.

They began dancing. Keiichi's right hand was on her waist while his other hand held Belldandy's right hand. Belldandy put her right hand on his shoulders. They continued to dance slowly. The couples gave them room to dance like a Princess was dancing with the one she chose.

"Um… what is your name?" Keiichi asked.

The girl smiled and looked into his brown eyes with her heavenly like blue eyes. "Belldandy"

"Um.. not to be rude or anything.. but I don't deserve a dance with a girl like you…"

"Why not?" She asked very pleasantly.

"Well I am not really that popular and well I'm short…"

Belldandy smiled. "I doesn't matter. I like you the way you are."

Inside Keiichi, he could feel a relief to stay with a very beautiful girl. Keiichi smiled back.

On the other hand, Mist got a perfect shot of them smiling away. Though he did however cast a few spells to repel the boys from going near Belldandy. And when repelling it goes something like this: Wind gusts, sudden fire, wet his pants or just start where they came from. Actually there were about 100 plus boys who was trying to get to dance with the princess.

Much later…… Boys were gave up as the night was almost to an end. Mist on the other hand was panting rather heavily.

'I'll… say… those … boys…… needs… some… discipline…' Mist thought as he almost fainted…

Keiichi and Belldandy was on a balcony looking at the bright moon upon them.

"Thank you for dancing with me tonight, I really had fun" Belldandy exclaimed.

"Thanks to you too, my night was complete…" Keiichi still a little nervous.

"I don't think it's complete yet…" Belldandy approached Keiichi a little closer.

"Huh?" Keiichi can just barely hold his nosebleed as how close the girl's face was to his (Let's say 3 Inches). Then in one moment Belldandy kissed him on the cheek. Before Keiichi could react, there was nothing. He looked around to see no one. He then thought about the dance was a complete…

"Man my life sucks! I shouldn't have come to this dance… I didn't even get a chance to have a dance with a girl!" He turned back and went in the now ending prom.

From above, Mist and Belldandy (Back to her goddess dress) was looking at the party then headed back home with a blink of an eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy was so happy about it and she thanked me for it. I also developed the pictures and gave it to Belldandy to cherish and a inspiration for her to go forward.

For me I wasn't given any further paper work… but instead to take full responsibility over Belldandy. I had to agree to that.

So my job went on as a daily routine. Check up on the world I am in, Make reports and observations, Spar with Thor, Guard and Teach Belldandy, and go down to earth and pay the rent my apartment has been going. I also found jobs I can do for extra money, which would be a pizza delivery boy as well as a police officer (since I am trained as a police officer before)

Later… Skuld was now a second class goddess but was still limited. Urd was still at second class and she is really what I would call a black sheep of the family. But any way she still has her specialties. As for Belldandy she now has become a wish granting officer. Her new title is, Belldandy, Goddess of Present, First class unlimited type 2. Type 2 goddesses and gods can grant wishes to anyone if their wish comes from their heart. I did mention that I was type 2 right? Well I have the ability to grant some wishes but I do have what I wished for anyway.

Belldandy was happy that she was able to grant wishes. We celebrated for that and she took the time to have fun. Kami-sama in the other hand gave me a packet of folders. He said it was the ones that meet the standards to be granted a wish. So I looked through it and picked a couple of people that are good enough for me. Then he gave me something he forgot to give to me, another folder. I looked at it and was surprised as to who it was…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…Keiichi Morisato…"

Belldandy instantly then hugged Mist at the sound of that name.

Instead of a cowering girl that said 'thank you' ultimately fast and praising him, he received this.

Belldandy kissed Mist on the cheek. This caused Mist to blush and Belldandy saying, "Thank you very much."

"You…you…you're… well..come…." Mist shuttered, he has just been kissed by his student. More factual would be, Mist's dead wife who was just been reborn into a different world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes that does give me goose bumps…… but nether the less… she granted the people I picked straight down to Keiichi. I am exited at what would his wish would be. Belldandy was excited because she was about to fulfill a promise to herself and Keiichi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: To people who are reading I hope ya'll liked it. I know I am basically retelling the history of Ah! My goddess but not that close though…

And please I'd like a review on this one… cause I know I started on the wrong foot… sigh… Not interesting to some of you guys out there too huh? But even so I will still continue… Sorry about my story format… it is a report and Mist puts his memories into it… just to let you guys now

See ya! Next Chapter should become familiar to you all!

R&R PLEASE! BUT I'M NOT THAT DESPERATE…… ANYWAY………


	6. The Everlasting Wish

Disclaimer…. Check the other chapters…. And you'll get what I mean… oh the agony!

Chapter 5: The Everlasting Wish

----------------------------------------------------------------------

So… I was in some kind of joy when Belldandy made through the test without difficulty. And to be honest for the boys that where qualified for a wish… well let's just say I had a talk with them first hand, And maybe getting them a date with a girl at their work or school. The girls well… didn't really have to do anything… well maybe except tomboyish girls. And to let you know this did get unnoticed by the gods and goddesses in the heavens.

Everyone was proud of Belldandy. For the past 2 years she has been getting great achievements. From wish granting to her own powers. She was complete, at least she is. So now it was now the last nominee of the year and it was Keiichi Morisato.

I didn't really have to talk to him, as I want him to make his own wish…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist was sitting in mid air, his gold-silver cape fluttered made by the nightly winds. He was watching a house and was very anxious. He had his arms crossed and he would look up to the star filled heavens and then back down to lonely house.

"Oh. Now she's coming…" Mist said

There was a slight silence then a piercing yelp was heard from the man inside the house. There were then sounds of something getting hit by wood, then tripping and something also crashed.

"That gotta hurt…" Mist winced.

Moments later…

Mist is still waiting patiently as he tried not laughing at the response of a very nervous man inside the house. He also listened to his thoughts, which frankly to mist was rather disturbing. He then cut the 'reading and listening' off.

"Man.. that guys is a pervert… but his ideas for a wish is good… I guess…" Mist then thought about it and put his hand in a check like sign and put it under his jaw, "But still is a loser… not even a single girl…"

A second later a bright beam from the roof of the house shot off towards the heavens. This caused Mist panic in mid air. The beam then dissipated and everything was quiet. Mist then took out a small communicator and called for a certain goddess… 'Ah the joys of old technology… I wish they had communicators for armlets or maybe a cell phone would do…' Mist thought

"Operator… what can I do…" a voice came out of the communicator.

"Hey Peorth, It's me Mist… Can I ask what the wish was from Keiichi Morisato?"

"Hold on…" there was a brief pause, then Mist heard a few muffled shouting inside the house. "Okay… He wished for… WHAT THE HELLL?"

Mist raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"H-h-h-e-e …gulp… um… wished for Belldandy to be with him… forever…" she stammered

An amused smirk appeared in Mist's face when he heard it and looked at the two figures who was thrown out of the house with their belongings.

"Thanks Peorth…" Mist sighed then closed off the communicator.

He watched as they went on a BMW motorcycle with a sidecar and run off in search for a new home

"Now it begins Belldandy and Keiichi…" He expressed it in English, hey this is Japan and they have to speak in Japanese right?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent that night looking for an apartment or somewhere to stay. When Keiichi was in front of any of his classmates, they would only let Belldandy in not him. It does bring memories back though. Not to mention they also got into an accident, which I used some of my power to avoid it but Belldandy got drained… I mean she did grant a wish and that consumes energy. They did eventually find a house to settle in… which was a similar temple to what our Belldandy used to own. And if my observations were correct… this was the same temple they first met… as for myself I stayed at my place near the temple.

The last I heard from Skuld and Urd they both have jobs now. Skuld was now at the debugging division of heaven. Urd was now the System Operator of the Ultimate Force System. If my reading and research were correct the Ultimate Force maintains the wish of anyone, helping the goddess in the process to complete the wish. For all I care, Urd did get drunk every now and then and sometimes cause a few hidden malfunctions for the Ultimate Force system. When Belldandy was there back up in the heavens, Skuld and Urd would fight but will be stopped by Belldandy. Now that she's gone… well it's just a nuclear warzone of bombs and electric bolts. SO I had to well move out of the heavens. Kami-sama also reassigned me to earth to keep Belldandy out of trouble.

Collage… oh the pleasant memories of me just using it as an excuse that I'm your ordinary kind of guy… even though I was the smartest speed demon back in the days. (PS. I you don't know… I didn't have all my powers back then… I was only a psychic and had air shoes for weapons… not to mention a whole variety of weapons excluding: Axes, Spears, Bows, Wands, Staffs, and Shotguns…) Keiichi is a collage student and spent most of his time in collage, being a mechanic and all. Belldandy wanted to spend more time with him… so… she joined up collage and took the same classes Keiichi took so 'I could be with him'. She also joined herself with the Motor Club Keiichi was in. For myself, I Had to disguise myself as a collage professor. As you already know I can change my body to my teenage years (Spiked up hair, almost golden-brown blond, and not to mention lacking in height, in fact Urd is taller than me…) to my adult years (Fine hair style (consider Link's hair style from The Legend of Zelda Orcania of time and you should get what I mean), wears glasses, full blond and now a grown up, slightly taller than Urd). Now the situation of Belldandy for her was that she really liked Keiichi's company. But for Keiichi, it was the boys in collage that keep going for Belldandy. Preferably every single male in the campus (even teachers) sought after her for a date… making her well… the schoolgirl for years to come. And how lucky and at the same time 'bad luck' Keiichi was in. And for an added treat, the boys were not the only one trying to separate.

Sayoko Mishima. Hah this gal always tries to take Keiichi away from Belldandy. She also wants to reclaim her title as the 'NIT Girl' from Belldandy. She always challenges Belldandy, and Sayoko gets even more frustrated when she wins. Even more frustrated when she doesn't care about the other boys at school. Although her attempts of getting Keiichi away from Belldandy was a complete failure. Not to mention getting herself embarrassed all over the campus. I don't even do a thing, just watch the magic work. She gets blown up, soaked wet, blown her cover, her skirt showing off her panties (though there was this one moment when she wasn't wearing any… and made the boys get major nosebleeds. Keiichi in the other hand covered his eyes and saw nothing) gets zapped, 'accidentally' hit by someone or something. She is very durable… and had a spirit of someone I know (My future self… the commander of the freedom fighters and such… yeah that guy… the one with a mechanic hand…). She just wanted to know what Keiichi has that a beautiful girl like Belldandy was with him.

The pay of the collage was enough for me. Though I still have an unlimited supply of money. So with the budget I had, I brought myself a garage. I use it for car mods now a days. But at that time it was my storage for guns and weapons I see in the street. I also did conduct my experiments, improving my utilities.

A couple of weeks passed by and the most unexpected thing happened. Keiichi's sibling arrived in the scene. Her name was Megumi Morisato. Now I was in deep shock. Our Megumi Morisato was still alive in our world. Oh well she moved in with Keiichi and Belldandy, preventing Keiichi to do anything else. For Megumi, she just wanted to have a place to live. Anyway she did find an apartment with the help of the couple.

Back In the heavens… sigh… Skuld was suspended for doing something to Yggdrasil. At that time she just wanted to separate the couple and was taking every chance she got. As for Urd… well she was like watching a soap opera… over Keiichi and Belldandy's daily routines, and to be more exact their dates and Sayoko's intrusion.

One day when I was visiting Blue flare (Hey no one is there to take care of it and besides I can't take it down to earth) I happened to pass by the Ultimate Force System room. And there I heard and watched…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist silently watched behind them. In front of both the ranting goddesses were Belldandy and Keiichi eating their meal and was leaning on the rail.

"Man I miss her cooking…" Urd moaned

Suddenly Keiichi slipped on an empty can. He began to fall backwards over the railing

Mist raised an eyebrow, while Skuld leapt for joy "YEAH! GET HURT!"

Then Keiichi stopped in mid air just before splashing into the water below. 'Nice Catch…' Mist thought as Belldandy floated nearby, using her powers save Keiichi. She floated him back into solid ground and into her arms.

'Thank goodness.' Belldandy said but her voice seemed distorted as if it was broadcasted over the radio.

'I'm sorry about that…' Keiichi replied.

Both then looked into the others eyes. Urd slowly began to rise from her chair. Mist also leaned a little more towards the screen

"…Come on… come on…" She sounded like a fan of base ball whether the ball will be out of sight.

'COME ON!' Mist thought in his head

Skuld looked at the screen confused then looked at Urd. "Wha?"

Keiichi and Belldandy's lips began to get closer together. Skuld suddenly realized what was about to happen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skuld Screamed begging.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Urd yelled standing from her seat.

"OH COME ON!" Mist shouted, he was eating popcorn as the scene was now very good.

Contact…

"YAHOOO! SHE DID IT! ALRIGHT BELL!" Urd danced around with Mist, who was being wriggled to death.

Skuld was just there, watching in horror and agony she feels like she wants to break something

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Skuld screamed and cried like a spoiled chilled would do

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake for Skuld's sake

The kiss broke when it started to rain on Belldandy and Keiichi. They both hurried off towards a shade

"Why did it just rain all of a sudden?" Keiichi asked.

"I have no idea Keiichi…" Belldandy said as she dried off her clothes.

Meanwhile… some part of the world

The most important paining in the world was now being very, very carefully placed into place by a group off men. Then all of a sudden a marker came out of nowhere and dabbed paint over the precious painting. The men stared in shock as the Mona Lisa was now dabbed with black ink.

The manager of the painting came in and saw it. He was breathless.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED! DOU YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT CAUSED!" He yelled about

Ah another part of the world…

A man was repairing the nose of one of the fore fathers in mount rush more. He was busy chipping away for a very large amount of money. Though he was busy in thoughts he hit the last nail as counted. He sighed then packed his tools. Before he can even move, there was a sudden earthquaked and wind gust that seemed to blow from every direction. The man bulked himself up. Then when the storm was over, he stared in shock as the nose he has been working on became very small ( like the size of his leg) it was carved by the winds.

"Holy shit…" He muttered as he could feel the wrath of his superiors.

Another part of the world…

A mechanic, a girl about 30 years old was working on a very dangerous project. A nuclear missile. She was just checking stuff inside the rocket boosters. The missile was attached at the sides and was pointed upwards. Then all of a sudden the nuclear missile took a 180-degree turn pointing the warhead at the girl.

The girl yelped and fainted.

Though the nuclear missile was harness to the roof for safety measure. Then two officers were watching the mechanic.

"How many times has that happened?" the first figured asked

"12 sir…" the second stammered a little ".. it really is dangerous…"

"For this hell.. maybe the gods are toying with us don't you think?"

"Sir.. I don't believe in gods…" They watched a couple of rescue personnel rushed for the fainted engineer and dragged her off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thank you for reading… but no reviews…

The omake is a treat for those who are reading, and it's November and I am in a mood of cherishing memories.

Please stay tune for the next chapter!

Oh yeah Please REVIEW ME (did I say me… I mean my story)! I'd love to hear some 'constructive criticism' or 'comments'.


	7. Love Tested & The Pasts Haunts us PT 1

Disclaimer: As always…. I don't own anything except Mist Hero and my characters… I don't own any part of Ah! My goddess… Considering the manga collection of it and the upcoming delivery from the states of the new Ah! My goddess series…

Chapter 6: Love Tested; The past haunts us

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy and Keiichi's love life was… peachy… if I did state that right. I mean they've been going out on dates and Keiichi seemed to be too shy for Belldandy, no matter how much she tells him to be okay. But deep down his gut, I know that he loves her.

That's were the trouble brews. A certain goddess was really pissed off at how Keiichi is going around with Belldandy. So she devised plans on getting them to bed together. For all I care, I'd love to watch that but… relationships such as that take a long time, it's not easy to present your feelings to a beautiful girl. Not to mention a goddess as well. But Urd got bored with it and made a few 'actions' to increase the progress of the couple.

Well after mistakes (Not to mention Keiichi's action on Sayoko…) She was banned to return to the heavens by Kami-sama and had to stay on earth until further notice. Kami-sama also, for a known reason, also sent a message to them about me, that I would be there at their house to keep an eye at Urd. And the known reason is Belldandy.

So I moved in with them in their house/ temple what ever you want to call it. I settled for a room of my own and put some of my emergency materials in there. Though I did go back and forth with my garage and the temple. As for Urd… well she transferred new stuff in her room… including her heart shaped bed and her 'castle', which would be filled with her potions and spells. Belldandy still had her own room, not much from Urd though. Keiichi stayed in his own room as well. But Urd did not stop from getting the two together.

A couple of weeks later a race came in. Keiichi was forced to drive and was given quite a few parts. Megumi and Myself helped out, after getting acquainted. That's when problem number two arrived.

Skuld has been freaking out in the heavens, as she can't take it anymore. Without her sisters, she well… came down to earth. Unfortunately she whacked Keiichi in the head with her mallet. She also hit me for not being there in the heavens. But she did assist in fixing the calculations on the bike making it faster and durable. Though she did improved the other teams bike. Keiichi almost lost but with the help of his will and my psychic powers. He managed to beat the other rider. But that did not stop there…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roaring audience roared for Keiichi who won against Aoshima's team. Megumi reeled Keiichi back in with her tiny motorcycle. Keiichi was wearing a blue and white jump suit with the logo of the Motor Club on his back, his name in bold letters on his sleeve.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy cried out when Keiichi got off his bike and removed his helmet. Belldandy raced for him for a hug. Urd and the others followed along. Skuld walked towards the mass producing crowd.

Everyone paused at what they were doing when the announcer blared out a speech.

"To Mr. Morisato, there is another drag race to be made. This match is only a challenge. It will not qualify for any sort at all. Please park your bike in the start up line immediately."

Keiichi looked confused at the others. "A challenge?"

Everyone else blinked and Megumi was first to recover.

"Well Kei, it's not like if you lose, you lose it's just a duel type race." Megumi explained.

"Hmm." Keiichi nodded then he looked towards Belldandy and the others, "Well looks like I have to race."

"ALLL RIGHT! THAT'S THE SPIRIT MORISATO!" Tamiya and Otaki shouted.

"Go Kei boy!" Urd praised him.

"Please be safe Keiichi…" Belldandy clasped her hands together.

"I will." Keiichi said when he went back to the starting line.

A little later…

Keiichi was now beside his bike, waiting for his opponent. He looked to the side to see the enemies bike covered with a white-silver blanket. The rider then came up next to the bike with his helmet on.

Keiichi observed him but did not recognize him at all. He was wearing a black jump suit with a long scarf split into two in the back. His helmet covered his head.

'Wonder who this guy could be…' Keiichi thought. His thoughts were cut when the announcer started.

"This will be the last race for the day. The champion of today's matches Keiichi Morisato from the Nekomi Motor Club is up against one of our sponsors the Dragon Auto Shop. Please be ready in a few moments."

Keiichi mounted on his bike, while the other driver took the blanket off and jumped into his respective bike. The bike was pure whit in color and had a metal emblem on the side that looks like a dragon's head. (In other words it's a highly modified PCJ-600 with guiders to the side and a GPS system. As well as a nitrous system)

Belldandy and the others came back from the refreshments to see Keiichi was about to race. She frantically ran for him with the others. Then she stopped and froze in her tracks. The group also stopped to see who Keiichi is up against.

Urd and Skuld cam by Belldandy and recognize who was the driver.

Urd could only mutter, "No way…"

The Red light was flashed on and both drivers were now ready to fire up their engines.

4… Keiichi was glancing at the other driver.

3… Belldandy was praying for his Keiichi.

2… Everything was silent…

1… Keiichi felt a drop of sweat from his head

0… "_Try your best Keiichi._" A voice came to his head.

And the green light came on and both drivers revved up their engines leaving a long black strip of dirt in the ground as they raced to the goal. Keiichi could feel everything baring down on him by the winds. Both bike were at a steady pace.

'COME ON!' Keiichi shouted in his head.

A quick sonic wind blew past the finish line and both drivers skidded to a stop. The silver driver came to a stop with the hand breaks, turning the his bike an angle from where he started to the left. Keiichi just stopped.

Both of them waited for the scores with everyone else and were absolutely stunned at what they saw.

Silver A: 1: 43 :06

Blue B: 1: 43 :06

Keiichi who was still stunned at what he had done did not notice the other driver holding a hand out to him. When keiichi noticed he grabbed it and shook it.

"You did well." The mysterious driver said.

"You too." Keiichi stared back at the man.

The Motor club came rushing down to the two with praises and worship for the great tie. Belldandy was happy for Keiichi.

The other driver removed his mask and let his blonde-golden hair to feel the fresh wind. Belldandy and the others were shocked to see 'him'.

"Hiya guys!" Mist waved his free hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I joined the competition because I had reasons. One was that I supported the race with the funds I've been saving from my business named "Dragon Auto Shop". Another would be to test out the new bike I've been working on. And lastly would be if Keiichi really had the guts to go against me.

One month before Christmas, an accident ensured in my presence. A new enemy which I don't know who it was. Then I found out that she was Slyatress' daughter, Sarah. She wanted revenge and we fought. Since she inherited almost every power her mom had. I had a tough time not exceeding the powers of a class 0 god. But in the end I had to release it and fend her back. I tried reasoning with her, but she was too deep to be dug out of her revenge. After the battle I know I was in deep trouble and Belldandy was also in that category.

Six days before Christmas is when everything fell apart. Belldandy was issued a recall. Because of the bugs that have been appearing in the Ultimate Force system and on earth as well. That was their reason, but for me it was myself that put Belldandy into that position. Since the bugs came, Belldandy and Keiichi had been really distance wise, and I despised it.

I talked to keiichi, I said to him that 'You've go to give her a present for this, I mean it is about time for Christmas right?'. He agreed on it and thought of the things he could buy for her that was memorable. 2 days after the recall notice, Keiichi remembered everything that was erased from him in a dream, so a ring he had decided.

For the next 2 days, he worked his butt off to get some pay for a ring. I said I'd loan him some money, but he declined. Then it hit me. I still had the ring from the day back. So the night before the recall, I enlarge the ring a little so it could fit Belldandy. Early in the morning I 'disposed' the clerk for the day and replaced her. I put the ring on a box and put it in display. Keiichi came in and was shocked when he saw me… but he was with business and bought the ring right away. I followed him (Yeah closed the shop) with my air shoes.

By the time Keiichi got there, Belldandy was already being pulled up to the sky. I arrived a little later, having a mental conflict.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Belldandy was now being pulled upward by the heavenly gate, while keiichi tried to get in with the ring he just bought. Mist stood still, anger filling inside him. Urd and Skuld on the other hand were hurrying up something on the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" Mist shouted when Belldandy was a meter of the ground and Keiichi was more than 6 feet away from Belldandy. He spread his arms forward and summoned two awfully large weapons out of nowhere. He locked on the top of the column of light and narrowed his eyes.

Urd and Skuld finished what they were doing when Urd chanted a spell out, producing shockwaves of energy from what it looks like a gigantic circle of god's writing.

A golden aura enveloped Mist like a firestorm was surrounding him, as his hair became golden and swayed by his upward flow of powers, his perfectly brown eyes went to a state of a deep glow of white. The ground beneath him began to crack forming an impact, mist in the middle of the cracks.

"I… Promised you… that I will protect you and help you….until I DIE!" Mist shouted the last parts of his speech, "METEOR STREAM LASER!"

Urd finished chanting and let loose her spell into the morning sky. From Mist's weapons, two solid beams of light hit the top of the Recall gate. Suddenly there was a bright flash surrounding every one. Belldandy was shocked and froze in mid air.

"BELL---DANDYY!" Keiichi screamed as the white light enveloped him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How did you guys liked it?

PLEASE REVIEW!

Stand-by by for the next Chapter too!


	8. Love Tested & The Pasts Haunts us PT 2

Disclaimer: (Voldermort Version) Hahahaha! I own Everything, (Belldandy Version) Gomenasai… I do not own anything… except for my beloved Keiichi.

Chapter 7: Love Tested; The Past haunts us Part 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When everything cleared, Mist was barely standing up as smoke rise up from his clothes and body. All around him, the goddesses and mortal was lying down on the ground. Then he saw Belldandy. He quickly went for her, despite the pain his body is giving off. He slowly turned Belldandy and lifted her head.

"Belldandy…" he muttered while a tear dropped from his face to Belldandy's face.

Slowly the pale blue eyes opened and focused on the one who said the voice.

"Sensei…." She muttered.

Mist blinked a little then broke eye contact with her and looked around, "It may seem your beloved is hurt… go to him…"

"But…" Belldandy began before she was gently lifted up to a standing position.

"Don't worry about me… just go for him…" A hint of tiredness came from his voice. Belldandy nodded and went straight for Keiichi.

'Shit… I didn't have time to recharge my energy at all…' Mist thought as he slowly approached Keiichi and Belldandy. Urd and Skuld started to wake up.

Belldandy turned Keiichi over and scanned him. Her eyes then narrowed at what happened to her Keiichi.

"NOO!" She screamed while hugging Keiichi in her arms. Mist was abruptly off balance then headed straight for them. Urd and Skuld followed along.

Mist took Keiichi's hand and checked for a pulse.

There was nothing.

"Damn…" He muttered.

"Is he…" Skuld started but was cut off when Urd nodded.

The rest were silent and Belldandy's sobs was all they could here. Then an idea came Mist's mind.

"Belldandy stand back…" Mist said in a monotone.

Belldandy looked at him with confusion and decided to stand back.

With a wave of Mist's hand, a sword appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the hilt before it even fell to the ground. "The rest of you…. Stand back…"

Skuld and Urd followed the orders. "What are you going to do?…. Gods can't revive someone who is dead."

"I am not a god…" was all Mist said when he raised his sword up high, pointing the sharp edge to the ground. Belldandy's eyes widened at what she thinks he is going to do.

"Phoenix…" He struck the ground beneath him and crouched down with his sword to the ground and fire started to envelope him, "…revival FLAME!" with that command the fire raced for Keiichi's dead body. Then all of a sudden, the goddesses felt Keiichi's life returning like it just came out of nowhere. There was a slight screeching of a bird of some sort but it quickly went away. The flames died down and Belldandy was immediately at Keiichi's side.

"He still is in a coma Belldandy…."Mist said.

Everyone was plunged into silence.

"I'm going in…" Belldandy said.

"What? Bell this is a human mind we're talking about. You might not be able to come back at all." Urd said.

"I will still do it." Belldandy placed her forehead parallel to Keiichi's nose bridge.

Moments later………

Keiichi slowly opened his eyes to see Belldandy crying.

"Belldandy?" Keiichi asked.

Belldandy immediately went for Keiichi's chest and started sobbing. I state of confusion went into Keiichi's face. He then saw something on the ground which he picked up. It was the ring. He observed it and recognition came to his senses.

"That's right… I promised Belldandy this ring." He quickly broke the hug of Belldandy and pulled her right hand. He inserted the ring on Belldandy's finger.

"Now my promise has been fulfilled… wonder where that came from." Keiichi said while Belldandy held the ring close to her.

Then a lightning bolt came from the heavens and down to a spot near the couple. Belldandy looked at it and happiness filled her up. Mist, Skuld and Urd looked at it. Urd and Skuld's mouth was hanging wide open after reading it. Mist could only snicker a bit.

Keiichi was still confused but hell someone will tell him. Then all of a sudden Belldandy kissed him in the cheek saying, "Merry Christmas Keiichi!"

"Speaking of Christmas," Mist interrupted after the kiss was over, "Here Belldandy…" He gave a nicely wrapped box of the color yellow. Belldandy at first was afraid, but then again she took it.

Mist smiled then he shot open his eyes and the color of that lively brown color became pale. Belldandy noticing this knew something was wrong.

"Sensei?" She asked while holding the gift close to her chest.

Mist wobbled a little and fell to the ground, eyes still wide open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I never knew that it took so much from me. I was in a coma for 2 months. I woke up to see Belldandy right beside me. She was apparently clutching on to the gift I gave her which was a picture frame of all of us in it. She was also clutching unto my ring. I took it back, much to her weird reaction, which was a yelp of some sort that I did put aside.

I explained to them who I was and what I was doing here in their world. They believed me for just monitoring this world or universe and looking for the lost ship. Belldandy on the other hand seemed, a bit off.

The next following weeks were a rash on my side. Whenever Belldandy was close to me, she would flirt. I took that a side but was really disturbed. She got drunk once and started to put moves on me. I never thought she would but maybe something she feels about me I guessed back then.

After 2 months of healing up, I said my partial good byes to everyone and returned to my family and friends back in my own universe. I pulled out my reports to the Freedom fighters database and Yggdrasil Database for documentation.

After a couple of days I came back again to Belldandy's world, full with energy and fully refreshed, but I seemed to have been caught in the worst possible moment of their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist came into view with a bang in a nightly time.

"Whew... that was long..." He looked around for any sign of anyone, apparently nothing at all. Then something caught his attention.

"What the hell..." Witha kick off the ground he floated up high to get a better view. What he saw was a shock to him. In front of him was a huge spiral colums, consisting of three root like structures that has scattered vegitation going all the way up to the heavens. He also saw some lightning flashes and explosions. At the base of the spiral was a huge monster with a scythe, slashing one of the pillars down. The cuts made released a orange dust, filling the surrounding area with the unknown dust.

Mist knew it was trouble so he tried to reach out for anyone at all. after moments of searching. His eyes snapped open to reveal an angry look that can make anyone runaway in horror.

"Celestine..." He mutteredwith despise and anger,as he clenched both his hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looks like a battle between Celestine and Mist will ensue. Who will win and prevail?

Find out next time on MDTX: Through Sorrow and Happiness; Mist's Report!

Please REVIEW!

And hope you liked it……


	9. Victory and Recovery

Disclaimer: (Count. Version) HAHAHA I will Defeat that despicable Blitz Team and conquer the world! (Bit Cloud Version) Not if we can help it! Right LIGER! (ROAR… We don't own anything.)

Chapter 8: Victory and Recovery

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mist quickly rushed into the scene. He noticed the explosions came from Skuld's rocket/bomb launcher. The electrical and fire sparks came from Urd fighting a butterfly like girl. Mist yelled out to Skuld.

"Skuld! Where is Belldandy!"

Skuld looked around, and was shocked to see Mist.

"Mist? Where did you come from?" She shuttered.

Mist only gritted his teeth more.

"Where is…" He was cut of when a shaft of light beamed down to a floating figure he could only note as…

"Keiichi!" Mist in total shock. He glanced up in the heavens to see them aiming at Keiichi. "Damn it… The Ultimate termination program…."

Mist flew towards Keiichi, but was halted to a stop when the heavenly clouds shot a bright blue sphere at Keiichi. Now he had to rush. The Sphere came very close, and Keiichi didn't move at all.

"KEIICHI!" Mist yelled. Keiichi seemed to turn around at the call. Then Belldandy, out of nowhere went in between Keiichi and the nearing Gungir. She rose up a very large Mandela shield and the Gungir hit it at full force, shocking Mist and Keiichi.

"Belldandy…." Mist gritted his teeth more, and with a wave of his hands he quickly summoned a sword like weapon. The blade was awfully large and was a transparent blue. Instead of a normal hilt, it was held by what looks like a handgun. This was called a gunblade. To be more precise, it was the Lionheart MK 2. Instead of a revolver, it was made of a handgun that uses clips.

He immediately sense Belldandy weakening. He also saw Keiichi grabbing for his head. Belldandy fell but was still raising her shield up, barely. Keiichi caught her and held on to her. Mist quickly went to their sides and raised up his own shield.

"You two okay?" Mist asked. Seemingly enough both nodded, but Mist saw fear in Belldandy's eyes when she saw the weapon he was holding. He shrugged it off and turned to their current problem.

"Belldandy, lower your shield." He said in a deep voice. Belldandy quickly followed and released her hold.

"Sensei… You can't destroy the gungir…." She said, trembling was in her voice, whilst she was hugging Keiichi back.

Mist turned his head towards the 'Mighty Gungir' and said this.

"Nothing is more powerful than Hope… Belldandy."

With that said, he took a stance, placing his gunblade to his right side, holding it with two hands. He gathered up his energy to the gunblade and he knew the Gungir WILL collapse his shield. He waited patiently as the Gungir is now almost breaking through.

Belldandy's face began to change to something with relief as something flickered in her mind. Keiichi watched in patience as he held on to Belldandy.

Then a crack was heard.

Everyone felt a chill down his or her spine.

Then it broke. The gungir came rushing through, towards Mist, Belldandy and Keiichi.

When it was close enough, Mist muttered these words, as blade part of his gunblade shined in a golden yellow aura.

"Lionheart…"

He quickly charged for the oncoming Gungir. When Mist was close enough, he quickly took a diagonal upwards slash then followed by another and another and another… in quick successions. Shots were also heard after each slash. With a quick and final slash, Mist appeared behind the trail of the Gungir, itself was stopped in mid air.

From afar, the Gungir started to collapse, as blue like belts seemed to break apart in very wide radii. Mist then sensed something, but before he could yelp out a word, his world was plunged into darkness. He was then followed by the butterfly girl and the couple.

Skuld stared in shock, as her onee-sama was gone… Urd only smirked a little. Skuld glared at her.

"Where is she Urd!" She asked grumpily, aiming her rocket launcher at Urd.

Urd lifted her hands in the air and shook them, "I have no idea Skuld."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Consciousness began to flow in Mist's head. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw above him was a red shy with shooting stars ripping across.

"What the…" Mist muttered.

"Mist…" A voice called out.

Mist stood up and looked around. He then saw Keiichi looking at him, an unconscious Belldandy in his caressing hands. Mist quickly went for the couple.

"What happened… where are we?"

"Well… this is the Judgement gate as you see…" Keiichi said as he signaled where it was with his head. Mist turned his head towards to where it was. He then saw a very large structure. It was completely destroyed, but most of the pieces where floating, and an entrance carved out of a angel-like figure.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first, I thought the Judgement gate was destroyed by Celestine, Being crushed and all. But Kami-sama has taken the liberty to place it back again. And for what I know… it was for Keiichi and Belldandy. Later I found out that God has teleported us all there, not only Kami-sama holds destiny.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow." Mist said at the preserved structure. He then turned to a silent moan from the couple. He smiled as Belldandy opened her blue eyes.

"Morning Sunshine!" Mist chirped.

Belldandy focused her sight and saw Keiichi. She smiled and hugged Keiichi. "Oh Keiichi…"

Mist then turned back to the Judgement Gate. "Belldandy.. I think… this is the ultimate test…"

Belldandy broke the hug slowly and turned to where Mist was glancing. She then saw it and felt a sheer coldness of that memory. But she didn't feel like her partner was.

"Belldandy…" Keiichi said, Belldandy turned to him, "I know you don't like it… but I guess we have to."

"If..If we get separated.." Belldandy stammered and was cut off.

"No." Mist said, "If that happens, you doubted… If you really love Keiichi with all your heart, and he loves you back, which he does and I have seen it in him, then it will come perfectly." Mist then saw a glimmer in Belldandy's eyes, but he couldn't place it if it was something he said or just a sheer hope.

The couple stood up and went for the entrance of the gate. Mist then heard a grunt from his back, turning around, he saw a girl, in peach like colorer butterfly. Mist closed his eyes and opened them again. He gently lifted her up with his powers into a standing position in front of Mist.

"Well, Hello Morgan!" Mist said, alerting Morgan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't know exactly what Belldandy was thinking. I know Keiichi deserves Belldandy. And Belldandy sort of deserves Keiichi. Well it was like my chances in front of our own Judgement gate. I didn't doubt at all. Belldandy trusted me with all her heart and we walked in. We were promoted with a field of flowers and a 'improved' version of the Japanese alps from her temple. I did do it again with rei, as she is a heavenly being, and we got the same thing Keiichi and Belldandy had that day, a flush in green and memorable paradise. Morgan, from what I've collected, liked Keiichi for the same reasons Belldandy liked him.

Anyway, she did glance at me, with a worried look. I gave her a thumbs up and went through the gate with Keiichi. After the ceremony, we were thrown back to Earth. Literally.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mist watched as Belldandy kissed Keiichi, in the lips and floated away.

"So Kei," Mist snuck up from behind. "How did you know about the Judgement Gate?"

Keiichi looked at Mist, "Celestine showed me his memories of the heavens," Mist's face was classic, "But I also saw you there with Belldandy."

"Heh," Mist said, interlacing his hands behind his head. "Well, Celestine just did want to help both of you."

"Yeah…" They watched as three angels appeared, from the goddesses' back and started to sing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We did get that 'little' problem fixed, and everything went back to normal… At least I think it is.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hah now I think this is the last chapter for this story.. unless people ask.

Now I hope you guys/gals like it though!

Mist Hero


	10. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: As far as I can tell… I don't own Ah! My goddess and Neon Genesis Evangelion.

It may seem two people didn't what that ending.. so here is the Last Chapter for this story.

Interlude…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
hmm..

It may seem that Belldandy and the others were okay from Celestine's attack. After Fixing the Yggdrasil System with the anti-virus song, He disappeared into nothing more than dust, wishing Belldandy and Keiichi a good life. From what I was told, Belldandy was infected by a virus, causing her to lose the memories of Keiichi. I asked about myself, and she remembered.

So days past after that little incident and Belldandy is a bit… concealed from there on out. Her getting drunk state was lessened and the way she talks to me was… awkward. Sometimes whenever I ask her for a conversation, she usually slips out.

Belldandy and Keiichi Morisato were married on 1998, a little while after Celestine died down. I was chosen to be the man of honor by Belldandy. I can possibly think Kami-sama was planning to dump me with a ton more work, because he wasn't picked. But he did however started the ceremony and wedded the two. The look on Belldandy's face was satisfaction.

A year later… We had a real series of problems we could ever encounter. Welsper, a demon, was Belldandy's doublet. Now a doublet is sort of like a treaty or contract that deals heaven and hell from killing each other's sides. If one demon goes down, then his or her doublet will die. The same if a god or goddess die. The contract is hidden, making the ones coupled together oblivious of the person they were coupled with. Unfortunately, Welsper cursed himself into a cat, and retained his memories and such. Also he was able to talk. When Belldandy saw him, she remembers her name, breaking the curse, and turning Welsper back into a demon. Though his newly acquired freedom was soon stopped to a halt when he tried to hack the Yggdrasil System. He was punished by turning him to a cat, a female cat. Doesn't suit him at all… So anyway, he cursed himself again, retaining his knowledge and his ability to speak. I did dig up info on him, and it was as dark as Shadow, but Shadow is much more worst than Welsper. We had to keep welsper's history away from Belldandy, so she just knows Welsper as an ordinary cat. Though I wasn't the one to erase that little memory.

Some weeks later, Hild attacked us. She sent after us an angel eater. Fortunately Rind and me was there. I had no angel so it couldn't attack me. Unfortunately for Peorth, Belldandy and Urd, theirs was taken. They were replaced by demons instead. Keiichi, Skuld and Rind were the only ones safe. In the end, the angel eater was put back where it belongs. For me, I had to force the queen back to hell, but closing the gate to earth for some weeks later. When I got out of hell, I had a full report on the aftermath of the battle. Keiichi was given a demon to hold onto. Though the devil was given to Welsper, where Belldandy was told of his properties and history. Rind was now able to summon 2 angels at once. Urd was almost dead, but we still healed her up. For Hild… well I had a really fun time playing around in hell. We did end up in an agreement of not bothering the Morisatos for a while.

After a while, I noticed that I was rather busy with my auto shop rather than in the heavens. That saved me from Kami-sama's workloads of paper. If ever go up there again.. it would only be for emergency reasons. I still had my tattoo on, so I am still working as a god. Now when Belldandy goes up in the heavens… I go along… and on a day, Belldandy asked me not to go, I stayed. So she went with Keiichi for a routine test she has been having since the incident.

When they came back, they were grinning pretty wide. Then I noticed a presence inside Belldandy. At first, I thought it was a demon, but then again it wasn't. It was somewhat familiar. She kept on bugging Urd and Skuld to guess, and they were failing badly. Then it hit me on that day. I was about to say it, when all three goddesses were down at the ground, trembling in fear. I went quickly by their side, but that wasn't what I was paying attention to. It was more of a powerful presence I can sense from far away, something man should never see in their lifetime. After that little presence was over, shockwaves of water hit every country that touches the sea, covering lowlands with water. The gods and goddesses were in total alert. Even the demons were. From my point of view, it was something unprepared for. Pretty much we were able to live in the temple. I explained to them that Belldandy was expecting a child, when they didn't guessed it right.

So a couple of months past, and we were staying on earth, instead of the Heavens. When the time came for the labor, we had to act quickly. But the funny thing is.. that I was mistaken for Belldandy's grown powers. I just had to be hit by her force bolts. I even ran away to get a safety spot… but the force bolts seem to have a lock on me. Then… Sayoko was born. She looked like just her mom for all I care. After birth, Belldandy and Keiichi sent me in the room, forcing everyone out, including Kami-sama. What they asked me was the greatest moment of my life and the mistake I ever have done…

They asked me to be her Godfather.

Which I accepted back then. Now I had doubts.

So I took care of my very first niece, we played together and had very much fun around the temple. When Sayoko was four, Belldandy and Keiichi were invited by the Motor Club to a race. I wanted to go, but Belldandy asked me not to. When she said it, it had a tone of sadness, like something is going to happen. She then asked me to take care of Sayoko, which I did. So they flew to a race sponsored by the motor club and I had to wait with Megumi, Skuld, Urd and Sayoko. A little later, after they left, I felt the most terrifying power the world could ever sense. With that kind of power, I had to fly and search for it, as it might be the same one from four years before. Then a sudden cry of help hit me. It was from Belldandy. And it was from the spot where I am sensing that terrible power. I had to rush quickly. When I got there, I could not believe my eyes. There it was, the airplane that Belldandy and Keiichi were in, has crashed. The power that I felt also dissipated, leaving no trace. I took a look at the crash site, and saw no one there. I looked all over for a sign of them… but I failed.

I looked up in the heavens and asked f they were there… nothing.

My last option was… Hell… I asked hild permission, and she wanted something in return, so I agreed. I checked the demon's computer and saw nothing too. It was like they just vanished. Another thought did hit me when I saw the lines of dead people up in heavens. Hild was about to ask me what she wanted, but I teleported away, only hearing those words, "Mist I want you to be someone's family…her name is M…" and that was all I heard.

When I came back to the heavens, Kami-sama threw a fit at me and threatened me to leave Sayoko alone. I reasoned with him, but he was so stubborn. I had no choice either… because that bastard will kill his own granddaughter to just make me leave her alone. So I proceeded with it and I erased her memories about me. I took several stuff away to keep her from remembering. I asked Skuld to take care of her. I left Sayoko, crying for her Mom and Dad. When I was all alone in my shop, I cried for what I have done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Belldandy… I am so sorry…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From then on, I had new mission objectives that gave me the spirit back up again. God told me to help when needed with the old enemies of this world as they will be cramping up soon. And the other was…

To watch over Sayoko Morisato.

I did what I was told and watched her from a far. Seeing her new life without an uncle or dad. And as I waited patiently for the things that would emerge from the depths… something the human kind will fear… forever

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now if you know which story line this is… it's okay hehe.

Now this is the last chapter for this one, as this story will be marked complete.

I hope you all liked this one. I am pretty sure it connects with MDTX: Neon Goddess Dimensional Breakthrough… maybe in some points but just guess.

Oh please Review this story! Thanks!

Mist Hero


End file.
